Five minutes
by SkyeL4
Summary: "I can still help you with these though" Emma slid her thumbs under the waistband on each side and slid the jeans down Regina's legs. She smiled down at Emma. This was silly and oddly, she was enjoying it. "While I'm down here…" Emma said, kissing Regina's thigh and looking up with pleading eyes. Regina swallowed. She really didn't have enough time for this... - Oneshot & smut )


"I can't believe you left a yoghurt pot on your floor, I can't go out in these!" Regina growled at Emma who still lay in bed.

The yoghurt marks on the dark trousers were extensive and obvious.

"It's fine, we can wash them. I guess you'll have to stay longer" a wicked smile crossed Emma's face.

Regina knew what she was thinking, it wasn't a bad idea. She stood there in black lace, with no pants to wear and a beautiful woman calling her back to bed. Was she out of her mind to leave? Suddenly she remembered she was taking Henry out for dinner.

"I can't" she said, genuinely sorry.

The smile faded from Emma's face.

"Ok well, you can borrow something of mine" she got up and opened her wardrobe.

Regina watched her walking around, just butt ass naked and happy about it. She wasn't embarrassed or self conscious, she just was.

"Jeans?" Emma asked and passed her a dark pair.

"Thank you" Regina said and slid them on. Emma leant on the wardrobe door watching her dark curls tumble over her shoulders.

"They…are a little snug" Regina could barely fasten them. She looked up at Emma now scrutinizing her body "you're not that much smaller than me!"

Emma walked over and tugged the unzipped waistband.

"No" she said "I think it's this" she slid her hand into the back pocket of the jeans and squeezed. She pulled Regina into her as she did.

She kissed her, hoping she could convince her to stay a little longer, even if she couldn't for the rest of the day. She felt Regina roll against her and she let out a whimper of pleasure. She felt her rumbling laugh in her mouth.

"I'm not staying" Regina broke away. Emma's lips found her neck, her collarbone, the space between her breasts that she loved to kiss.

Regina ran her fingers through the golden curls.

"I'm not staying" she whispered.

Emma moaned in complaint and looked up. Regina had a look on her face that Emma couldn't quite place. It was somewhere between sadness and joy, maybe both at the same time.

"I can still help you with these though" she slid her thumbs under the waistband on each side and slid the jeans down Regina's legs. She smiled down at Emma. This was silly and oddly, she was enjoying it.

"While I'm down here…" Emma said, kissing Regina's thigh and looking up with pleading eyes.

Regina swallowed. She really didn't have enough time for this. Emma could go down on her for 30 minutes, she took her time and seemed to enjoy it almost as much as Regina did. She looked into the big blue eyes that were begging her.

"I won't take long" Emma said "five minutes" she smiled

"Five?" Regina asked "Are you sure?" she felt want all the way through her, not just where Emma had slid a finger through her underwear and was gently saying hello.

"Ok" she said, angry at herself but dying to feel Emma again.

In a second, a bundle of lace flew over Emma's shoulder as she sank her tongue deep into Regina. She fell back into the wall. It scratched her skin but it was good. Everything was good.

Emma moaned in enjoyment and Regina gasped. Emma withdrew momentarily to suck her middle finger. She felt gently for the right spot then pushed. She loved the feeling of being inside her, there was nothing in the world like it.

"Ooh" she smiled and kissed Regina's hip as she slid another finger in and out and in… "you don't need any help with that" she was impressed with Regina for how wet she got so quickly, and felt a little pride for her role in it.

Regina smiled in reply. Her eyes were closed and she stretched across the wall, feeling for something to hold onto.

Emma kissed and licked her lips before sliding her tongue into her again. She felt her shudder. She went slowly up and down and in and out.

She felt Regina's fingers through her hair again.

"Fuck five minutes" Regina said "do this forever"

Emma felt her body roll again and sped up. She began to focus in on her clit, going gently round and round.

Regina started to moan in rhythm with Emma's movement. She stopped the movement of her tongue, just leaving it touching her.

"God" Regina gasped "you're such a tease" as she rolled her hips to move Emma's tongue off and on her again. Emma laughed and continued in circles.

Regina's legs shook and her breathing became heavy. Emma's hand reached up to squeeze whatever she could find. She loved Regina's hips and slid her nails gently up one side of her. Goosebumps peppered Regina's skin. Emma found her breast and rolled her nipple in her fingers.

"Ah!" Regina shuddered again "I need to lie down" she said.

They never made it to the bed. The hardwood floor was cold against Regina's skin, but cooling down was what she needed. She had never come so quickly in her life and she was on the edge.

"Emma…" she started. Emma smiled, knowing this was it. She put love in every lick, every push and curl of her fingers, every gentle suck.

Regina reached for something, anything to hold onto. Emma heard her trying to control her breathing, she could feel her trying not to come as the nerves spasmed beneath Emma's fingertips.

She gasped and held her breath

 _"Here it is"_ Emma thought

Regina's body bucked out of her control, she called Emma's name again and again.

Never sure how long to continue Emma kept up the pace until Regina called her back.

"You can stop now" she groaned

Emma withdrew and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She sat on her heels looking at the still, sated body that lay there. Regina lifted her arm. Emma's signal. She tucked herself underneath and it wrapped around her.

"That was incredible" Regina said, her eyes still closed. Emma rubbed down her thigh, across her stomach and tucked her arm around her.

They lay for a while, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together when Regina broke the quiet.

"I need to go" she whispered. Emma held her tighter. "Please don't make this harder" she said. It was almost the only way to get Emma to let her go and she knew it.

"You still want some jeans?" She asked, sitting up, with her sleepy face on.

"Maybe a dress?" Regina suggested, sitting up too, though her entire body protested.

"Ok" Emma got up

"Not sex and a dress, just a dress, ok?" Regina asked, going in search of her underwear.

Emma sighed dramatically

"This dress comes with a side of 'maybe later'" she held it up

"Perfect" Regina said, taking it of the hanger "come by after dinner and I'll make you something special for dessert"

Emma's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about fucking me, or actual dessert?" she asked

"How about fucking you and then dessert?" Regina asked, sliding into the dress that clung to her in all the right places.

Emma watched her adjust the fabric to sit how she liked it. She couldn't think of words to express herself, her only response was to kiss her. Surprised at first, Regina relaxed into it and smiled as they kissed.

"No sex" Regina pulled away

"That was just kissing" Emma protested, booping Regina's nose with hers "that's allowed"

Regina smiled at her.

"I like you" Emma said. Regina's smile turned into the sparkly one she only ever gave to Emma.

"I like you too" she said, kissed her one last time and was gone.

Emma stood alone in her room, Regina's clothes on her bed. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You know what's up" she said to her reflection and started looking for her own underwear.


End file.
